villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knull
Knull, the God of the Symbiotes, is a Marvel Villain and an enemy of the anti-hero, Venom and the superhero Spider-Man (Miles Morales). He is an ancient malevolent deity who was responsible for the creation of the Symbiote race. History Knull was an ancient malevolent deity whose existence predates the universe itself. When the Celestials began creating the universe, Knull retaliated by creating a living sword, the All-Black, from his shadow and decapitating one of them. Cast back into the void by the other Celestials, Knull used the slain Celestial's severed head as a forge to temper his symbiote-sword in its cosmic energies. Intent on devouring the divine light that had usurped his kingdom of darkness, Knull manifested a symbiotic suit of armour from the eldritch darkness he commanded and embarked on a genocide against the other gods. Badly wounded in combat, Knull crash-landed on a desolate planet, where his symbiote-sword was stolen by one of the indigenous inhabitants, Gorr. Despite this setback, Knull created an army of symbiotes and used them to conquer planets and devour entire civilizations. However, when a dragon-like composite symbiote named Grendel under Knull's control arrived on Earth and was defeated by Thor, Knull's connection to the symbiotes was severed - trapping his consciousness in the symbiote-dragon's body. The symbiotes were freed from his control, the hive-mind becoming tainted with notions of honor and nobility as they bonded to benevolent hosts — eventually forming an order known as the Agents of the Cosmos. The symbiotes subsequently rebelled against their god, imprisoning him at the heart of an artificial planet they called Klyntar - their word for "cage". Centuries later, Grendel was unearthed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its biomass was used to create a super-soldier initiative called the Sym-Soldier Program. Slowly awakening, Knull began attempting to assert his influence over the symbiote-dragon's offshoots, driving their hosts insane. Seizing control of the symbiote-dragon, Knull sent it on a rampage through downtown Manhattan but was stopped by the combined efforts of Venom and Spider-Man Using Grendel's biomass to manifest an avatar of his true form, Knull stripped the Venom symbiote from its host and purged it of the benevolence and compassion it had obtained during its time on Earth. When confronted by Eddie Brock, Knull showed him the true origins and history of the symbiotes; mocking him for believing the lies told to the Venom symbiote by the Klyntar hive-mind. Re-forming Grendel around his avatar, Eddie, and Spider-Man; Knull flew into space and revealed his plan to obtain the missing pieces of the symbiote-dragon, use it to free his true body from Klyntar, and resume his conquest of the universe - starting with Earth. When the Tyrannosaurus symbiote - the last remaining piece of the Grendel symbiote - reconnected to the Hive Mind, Knull attacked using the Grendel symbiote and attempted to devour Venom. When Grendel was destabilized by sonic grenades, Knull's manifestation engaged Venom in a brutal one-on-one battle, Venom's arsenal of high-tech weapons proving ineffective. Knull stripped Eddie of both symbiotes, but his gloating was cut short when Eddie detonated the entire arsenal - the blast affecting even Knull's real body. Shaken and enraged, Knull coated his manifestation in the Grendel symbiote, but before he could attack the Tyrannosaurus symbiote coiled around his avatar and dragged it into the heart of the blast furnace - telling Venom to hold the door shut. Knull's avatar was subsequently immolated, his connection to the Grendel symbiote severed with its death and his body remaining sealed at the heart of Klyntar. Characteristics Personality An ancient malevolent deity, Knull despises the Celestials and their creations, attempting to carry out a genocide against them. Through his symbiote army, Knull is responsible for the destruction and corruption of entire civilizations across the universe. While on Earth, he appeared calm and condescending, only smiling at the sight of Venom's berserk form and reacting with rage when Eddie tried to stop him from re-corrupting the Venom symbiote. Knull was begrudgingly impressed by Eddie's determination to understand the eldritch truth behind the symbiotes' origins, but mocked him for being deceived by the Klyntar hive-mind. He considers the symbiotes who rebelled against and imprisoned him to be cowards, liars, and traitors; sneering at their desperate efforts to cover up their dark origins and keep themselves from relapsing. Powers and Abilities * Divine Physiology: A primordial god of darkness, Knull possesses superhuman attributes and powers far exceeding those of humans and even most other deities. As the creator of All-Black the Necrosword, he likely possesses the same powers it bestows upon its host. * Supreme Umbrakinesis: Knull possesses the ability to create, control, and manipulate a fount of eldritch darkness—a manifestation of the primordial void that existed before the universe itself—that he calls the "living abyss". ** Symbiote Creation: Knull manifested the first symbiote from his shadow in order to kill a Celestial, and formed a suit of symbiote-armor when embarking on his deicidal crusade. While stranded on a desolate world, Knull discovered he could infect "lesser creatures" with the living abyss, creating an army of symbiotes to conquer the universe. ** Symbiote Domination: As the divine progenitor of the symbiotes and the nexus of their hive-mind, Knull is able to mentally influence and dominate symbiotes; driving them insane with bloodlust. He is capable of indwelling them, enabling him to see through their eyes and directly control them; and can manipulate their biomasses even when not in direct contact with them, as demonstrated when he used an ancient dragon-like symbiote to attack Earth and manifest an avatar of his true form. * Superhuman Strength: Knull is strong enough to decapitate a Celestial with a single blow, and singlehandedly slaughtered entire armies of gods -- though it is possible that this immense strength is at least in-part due to him wielding All-Black the Necrosword. * Superhuman Durability: Knull is durable enough to survive being blasted by Celestials; and was unharmed by a plunge from space through the atmosphere of a planet while engaged in combat with another deity, though he was left unconscious after being stabbed through the head. * Amortality: Knull has existed for at least 13.7 billion years, having come into existence prior to the beginning of the universe itself; before the genesis of such concepts as life and death. As such, being impaled through the head and falling from space to the surface of a planet incapacitated him, but failed to kill him. * Self-Sustenance: Knull is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided, and does not appear to need food, water, or sleep to survive. * Shapeshifting: Knull is capable of transforming his mouth into a fanged maw with a prehensile serpentine tongue. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his immense durability, Knull is capable of being injured and even incapacitated. However, he is able to not only survive injuries that would kill other gods, but rapidly recover from them. * Expert Combatant: Despite not possessing any formal training, Knull is a vicious warrior with billions of years' worth of combat experience, capable of slaughtering entire armies of gods single-handedly. Weaknesses * The Light: Knull is vulnerable to a metaphysical force he refers to as "the Light", which came into being with the Big Bang and was spread through the Abyss by the Celestials. The Light manifests as concepts such as honor, benevolence, and nobility; and physically as the divine power wielded by gods. While Knull sought to devour and corrupt the Light using his army of symbiotes, his control over them was severed when the symbiote-dragon he was indwelling was blasted by Thor's divine lightning. Centuries later, his avatar was temporarily destabilized by the totemic avatar Miles Morales' bioelectric Venom Blast. Gallery Grendel knull.jpg|Knull possessing the dragon-like symbiote, Grendel. I am Knull.jpg|Knull introducing himself to Eddie Brock. Knull Symbiote God.jpg|The God of the Symbiotes. Trivia * Knull is a bigger bad of a portion of the Marvel Universe due to being the one behind the creation of the symbiotes, who were responsible for creating a significant amount of villains, including Venom, Carnage, Red Goblin, Riot and Riot. * Coincidentally, "Knull", in Swedish translation, means "fuck". * When asked what Knull would have done had he encountered Carnage or one of Venom's other offspring, co-creator Ryan Stegman replied that he would have "either tried to hurt them or re-consume them and bring them back to Klyntar." Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Oppressors Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Psychotic Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Forms Category:Torturer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Outcast Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Cataclysm Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Defilers